


Tickle Party!

by iZombi



Series: Sabaton mini-stories collection [7]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Tickling, Tooth Rotting Fluff, enjoy reading!, happy screaming, happy tears, having fun with the homies, lots of laughter, of “boys will be boys” : ), this is the true definition, tickling your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: One day, while Tommy and Chris are as bored as can be, they come up with a devious plan to tickle everyone…!
Relationships: Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton)
Series: Sabaton mini-stories collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113131
Kudos: 5





	Tickle Party!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



Joakim sat on the couch of the large living room, he was currently typing away at his laptop as he worked on potential ideas for future songs, he made notes for each one that popped up in his head,

However, unbeknownst to him, there were two people who had just walked into the room in the far back, hidden and lurking as they eyed their ‘prey’,

Tommy was the first to take the initiative,

Ever so slowly, he crept up on the older male who didn’t seem to notice him at all,

Once within striking distance, Tommy ever so gently brushed his fingers on the shaved part of Joakim’s head,

The sensation made Joakim yelp in surprise,

He jumped at the sudden sensation and very nearly dropped his laptop, but cat-like reflexes kicked in and saved the machine just in time from certain doom,

He gasped as he caught it in his hands, briefly frozen in place he sat there, in shock at how he could’ve lost all his work and more,

He frowned and closed the laptop, setting it gently on the coffee table in front of him, before turning around to see who caused this,

When he was met with Tommy’s honey brown eyes and devious little smirk did he frown at him, “ _What the hell, man!_ ” he exclaims, “I could’ve broken that!”

Tommy sheepishly smiles as he rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah sorry about that…”

Chris on the other hand, looped around the two until he reached Joakim’s blind spot, and there he strikes, tickling his friends’ armpits,

Joakim lets out an undignified squeal of surprise as he is attacked,

a fit of giggles fill the air as Joakim tries to push Chris away from him, but he can’t get him away as the other is deceptively stronger than he is,

Tommy grins and joins in on the fun, as he too assaults Joakim’s armpits with tickles,

Joakim is laughing so hard that he’s slipping from the couch,

Eventually, he falls from it and lands on the floor on his rear end, all the while, the other two never relent with their assault,

Chris somehow manages to push Joakim down onto the floor so that he is now laying down as he is relentlessly tickled,

Joakim is screaming with laughter as he is being tickled, he tries to form words to tell them to stop but he can’t because he’s laughing so hard,

Tommy finally manages to restrain Joakim’s arms above his head as Chris, who is now sitting on top of Joakim’s as he straddles the other’s hips, continues tickling him,

Eventually, a lightbulb lights up in Chris’s head and he stops ticking Joakim’s armpits, he slides his body down until he’s sitting on Joakim’s thighs, keeping him pinned as Tommy still holds his arms down,

Joakim has tears running down his cheeks from having laughed so hard, he tries to catch his breath as he looks at Chris,

“Wh-Wh-Wha-a-t?” he asks him,

Chris grins as he lifts up Joakim’s shirt, he distinctly remembers hearing, from somewhere, that he was ticklish on his stomach,

Joakim’s eyes widen, “ _N-N-N-No-!”_ he tries to plead for mercy but it doesn’t work,

As Chris bends down and blows some lovely raspberries on his stomach,

What follows next is a scream that is mixed with loud laughter as Joakim desperately tries to wriggle his way out from under both of them,

“ _N-No!! G-Get o-off!!”_ Joakim is laughing so hard that he can’t focus, all he knows is that he has to try and wriggle to hopefully get away from both of them,

But Tommy is just as deceptively strong as Chris is and keeps him pinned,

Chris on the other hand is laughing as he blows raspberries on Joakim’s ticklish stomach,

In the far distance of the room, Hannes and Pär are quietly watching from the doorway at the ensuing chaos,

Hannes is recording everything he sees because it’s by far too cute not to have as a memory,

Pär on the meantime is afraid of what’ll happen if the others spot them,

Almost as if on cue, Tommy catches sight of them and indicates to Chris to stop, to which he does,

Joakim lays there on the floor, cheeks flushed red as tears from laughing too hard roll down his cheeks, he’s completely and utterly destroyed and lays there defeated,

He tries to catch his breath and calm down the small fits of giggles that escape his lips, he wipes at the tears on his cheeks,

Tommy and Chris get off of Joakim and allow him to lay there on the floor as they move their attention over to the other two,

Pär immediately reacts by running away and hiding in the bathroom, Hannes tries to chase after him but is stopped when the door slams shut in his face,

‘ _Click’_

Hannes knocks on the door, "Let me in! Please!" he pleads with his friend,

"And risk letting them in? No!" Pär exclaims as he hears footsteps approaching,

Hannes is heard letting out a yelp of fear as he makes a mad dash away from the pursuers

"It's every man for himself, Hannes!" Pär shouts at the top of his lungs from inside the bathroom as he hears the other two pass-by,

“You’re _next!”_ Chris warns Pär as he hears the aforementioned male laugh from behind the door,

Chris grins as he and Tommy put their focus on Hannes, who is now cornered against a wall from either side,

Unable to escape his fate, he lets out a scream as Tommy launches himself at him, tickling Hannes’ sides and his stomach,

Hannes keels in on himself as he laughs hard, his body shaking as he does so,

Chris strikes next as he helps his partner in crime to pin Hannes against the wall,

Hannes’ sides and stomach are tickled so much that he starts to cough as he laughs loudly, unable to get enough air in his lungs from so much laughter,

Soon enough they both lose interest in him as they hear footsteps run past,

“ _COME BACK HERE!”_ Shouts Chris as he chases after Pär,

Pär lets out a shriek of horror followed by a laugh as he tries to lose Chris who’s already hot on his heels,

When Pär slows down to turn on a corner is when Chris finally grabs a hold of him,

Pär squeals as he tries to fight him off,

Chris instead laughs and somehow manages to sling Pär over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes,

Pär finds himself lightly blushing, “A- D-Do I weigh _anything_ to you?!” he asks,

Chris shakes his head, “Nah, it’s like holding a bunch of feathers…!” he proudly proclaims,

Pär tries to wriggle to see if he can get Chris’s grasp on him to lessen, but it doesn’t,

Instead, Chris carries Pär over his shoulder like a damsel in distress, he takes him to where Hannes and Tommy are,

When he arrives in the room, he notices the two large bean bags as well as the pile of blankets on top of them,

He grins widely as a devious idea forms in his head,

He adjusts his grip on Pär,

“ _This bitch empty!”_

_“ **YEET!** ”_

And so, he launches the smaller Swede towards the bean bags and blankets,

Pär lets out a scream before a loud muffled thud is heard,

And there he lies,

Unceremoniously thrown onto a pile of blankets and two bean bags,

He lays there like a mess with his hair in disarray,

"In all my long, long life, I've never been so unceremoniously thrown..." he proclaims,

Like a deranged ape, Tommy runs full tilt towards Pär and the smaller swede doesn’t even have a chance to beg for mercy before he is assaulted with tickles,

He roars with laughter as he is tickled, Tommy keeps him pinned effortlessly since he is much taller and stronger than the smaller swede,

Pär is laughing so hard he’s crying,

“ _N-N-Noooo!!!”_ he cried out mixed with laughter,

Tommy is grinning as he continues his assault on his friend,

Chris is still behind the duo,

He smirks as he cracks his knuckles and approaches them, however, instead of attacking Pär with tickles, it's Tommy he’s after!

He pounces on Tommy once he reaches striking distance, he topples the male down off to the side, relieving Pär of the ticklish assault laid upon him,

“ _T-TRAITOR!”_ Tommy cries out with a fit of laughter as he is relentlessly tickled by Chris,

Somehow, he gets the upper hand and he manages to overthrow Chris and tickle him instead!

It’s a battle for superiority as both boys get the upper hand on one another frequently,

Power constantly shifts between the two, until a pillow, decks both boys in the face,

They look to where it was thrown and see Hannes grinning,

“Cut it off, you two!” he exclaims,

Tommy and Chris share one final look before ultimately pulling away from one another and laying down on the floor,

Joakim wanders into the room and he looks half scared, half intrigued by what’s going on,

Hannes waves him over, “It's ok, they’re done… right?”

“Yep!” the other two call out,

Joakim chuckles and decides to sit next to Pär, “What happened to _you_?”

“ _War…”_ is all Pär replies with,

Joakim chuckles as he moves his hand over to help fix his friend’s hair…


End file.
